Mindsight: Half Blooded Heroes
by the lone canine
Summary: After a battle with Cronus on a mountain in Greece, the team loses Theresa and leaves Jay confused and hurt. When they find that they have new allies coming, and their friend might not be gone. Discontinued until further notice. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

TLC-Oi! Hello everybody who reads my stories! And anyone else of course. Good day to you.

Kalas-Are I going to be your muse for any story that you have a muse for?  
TLC-Yes.

Kalas-Fine. But I should be allowed to read them too.

TLC-You do anyways.

Kalas-W-wha?! I so do not!  
TLC-Then what, oh never mind.

Kalas-That's what I thought.

TLC-I know that I have other stories to work on, but I need to do something other than the tales of series, and so while reading Percy and the Olympians the other night, I got inspired for this story.  
Cronus-Heh heh heh. More mortals.

TLC-Bah! I could have sworn that I locked you up in the prison cell.

Cronus-Have you not learned anything from Jay's attempts at trapping me? It never works!  
Kalas-Asshole Madman.

Cronus-What did you say?!  
TLC-Whoa. Cronus, dude. Your eyes are like, popping out of their sockets. Keep doing that, and they'll fly out like popcorn flying out of a popcorn making machine.

Cronus-...

Kalas-....

TLC-Ah ha! Speachless at my brilliant commont.

Kalas-No. Were dumbfounded by your insane- Is that twilight cake?  
TLC-Maybe. But first you must say the disclaimer.

Kalas-The Lone Canine does not own Class of the Titans or Percy and the Olympians. Now?  
TLC-Yes. (Hands out plates of cake).  
TLC-(Frowns). Great, now what do I feed the others.  
Kalas-(Gulp). O-others?  
TLC-Yeah. You know. Jay, Odie, Herry, Atlanta, Archie, Theresa, Neil, Percy, Annebeth, Grover, Etc.

Cronus-(Eyes go wide). I'm out.

Kalas-Right behind you.

Kalas and Cronus-(Run out of cleverly hidden room).

TLC-......What's with them?  
???-I don't know.

TLC-Okay guys, you can come in now.

Jay-Finaly! I thought that annoying demented god would never leave!  
Odie-You and us all pal.

TLC-Shall we go on?  
Jay-Oh yes. Lets.

Note-This story takes place after the second Percy Jackson and the Olypians book: Sea of Monsters, and after episode 7 of Class of the Titans.

* * *

Chapter 1-By the blade

Down in the alleyways of an abandoned city, a man wearing a black business suit was running. From what he was running from, none would know except those in pursuit. He rounded another corner, went into an abandoned building, and grinned. He ran up a stairway, so he had a clear view of the place, and stood on a center walkway. Seven teenagers soon ran in the building. They all had weapons drawn. One of the them, had brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was Jay, one of Seven heroes destined and prophesized to defeat the man in the business suit. Along with a natural talent for leadership, he was descended from Jason. The other six were all descended from a Greek heroes. Odie (Odysseus), Herry (Herecles), Atlanta (Atalanta), Archie (Achilles), Theresa (Theseus), and Neil (Narcissus). The lead teen stood foward, with a blade in his hand.

"It's over Cronus! Just surrender quietly, and we can do this the easy way." Jay said, and Cronus laughed.

"But what if I want to do this the hard way?" He chuckled and made two scythes appear in his hands. Instead of fighting them though, he swung the scythes at a decaying column of wood that was holding the building up, and sliced it in two. He laughed as he created a portel for him to escape through. The others began to exit the building so they wouldn't be buried alive. Herry frowned.

"Dang! That coward always does that! Runs off because he knows he would've lost." He said, and Archie nodded.

"Yeah, and we could've got him this time." He agreed with Herry. Neil was busy with his mirror, checking himself, and screamed like a girl.

"Ah! No! My beautiful hair!" He said, which the others couldn't help but laugh at. Atlanta spoke up.

"So, now what? Do we go back?" She asked, but Odie shook his head, and grinned.  
"Not just yet. RIght before Cronus vanished through his portel, I shot a tracking beacon at him, so we can find him now." He grinned, and looked at his PMR.

"And it looks like Cronus is," Odie looked around and found a snowy mountain nearby.

"Up on that mountain top." He said, and pointed to it. Jay nodded, and began to walk in the direction of it, but Theresa put a hand to her forehead and gasped.

_Cronus stood overhead of a mountain top, with both scythes in hand. There were six bodies on the ground, lying drenched in blood. Cronus brought his scythes down, and an avalanche occured. _

She began to sway, but strong arms kept her from falling. Jay ran up to them as Herry steadied Theresa and knelt beside her.

"What did you see?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Cronus! He's waiting for us at the mountain top. We need to take another route. Odie, try calling Hermes. See if he can do anything about it." She said, and Odie nodded. He called Hermes' PMR and his bright face lit up the screen.  
"Hiya Odie what's up. Catch Cronus?" He asked, and Odie shook his head.  
"No. We need access to a mountain top near the city." He said, and was about to ask about a way up, when a bright blue portal opened up, and Hermes was grinning on the other end.

"Hop in." He said, and the others graciously walked in.

They were dropped off by Hermes on the mountain, right behind Cronus, which gave them the suprise. Jay silently raised a hand for a signal, and brought it down. Herry started the attack, by kicking Cronus in the back, sending him tumbling down the snowy hill. The others ran down after him, weapons ready. Except Odie and Neil, who didn't have weapons. Cronus groggily picked himelf up from the snow and his face grew angry as his trademark scythes appeared.

"How on earth did you know that I was going to sneak attack you?!" He growled, and Theresa grinned, which made Cronus frown.

"Oh, right, yes." He muttured, silently cursing himself for forgetting that little matter. Cronus waved a hand and called for his giants to join the battle. Herry cracked his knuckles eagerly.

"Lets rock slimo!" He said and charged three giants. Atlanta readied her steel bolos for throwing, while Archie launched an attack with his whip, and Jay ran foward, sword first. Cronus blocked Jay's oncoming attack, and deflected an oncoming attack from Archie. He noticed Theresa out of the corner of his eye coming at him, and readied himself. He also noticed Atlanta ready to throw her bolos, and got an idea. He let Theresa come at him, Nunchucks at the ready. She swung at him, only for Cronus to sidestep it and put her in the line of fire, of the steel bolos.

As they were launched.

Atlanta's face went from satisfaction to horror as the bolos wrapped around Theresa's body, causing her to stumble backwards towards the ledge. Jay dodged an oncoming attack from a giant, and looked to see Theresa.  
"No!" He said, and ran foward, but Cronus moved quicker. He hit Theresa in the back, and pushed her off of the ledge, just before Jay reached the ledge. Cronus grinned, and opened a portal.

"Well Jay, I win." He said and left through his portal, leaving the team alone on the desolate mountain top, now one friend short.

* * *

TLC-....Oops. I think I gave the readers the impression that I killed off Theresa.

Odie-You think?  
TLC-Meh. Let them think that. Next chapter, we have, Percy! Yay!  
Odie-Well, read and Review?


	2. Chapter 2

TLC-Second Chapter of Mindsight! Yes!  
Odie-Where did Kalas and our favorite psychotic god of time go?  
TLC-Dunno. But I do know something about Jay that you didn't.

Odie-You do?

TLC-Yep. Anyways, I don't own Class of the Titans or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Any OCs that show up are mine though.

Odie-Shorter conversation. And did you know that-

TLC-Odie,

Odie-Fine.

TLC-You can read now, because I am done ranting. Oh, and sorry this took so long to update. I've had stuff to work on left and right at my house and other places.

* * *

Chapter 2-Percy Jackson: Half Blooded Hero

Atlanta couldn't contain the look on her face as she saw Theresa pushed off the cliff.

And it was all her fault.

Cronus grew a smug grin on his face, and turned to Jay.

"Well Jay, I guess I win. And you lose." He laughed, and opened a portal to leave through.

"Oh, and Jay, don't try and save your friend. You lost your chance for her." He added, and walked through his portal. Jay sank to his knees. and Atlanta shook her head, as Archie put a comferting hand on her shoulder. She continued to shake her head, and kept mumbling to herself.

"It's all my fault." She continued to say to herself, but Jay spoke up.

"No, it's my fault." He said, got up, and walked away. Odie and Neil came out from their hiding place, with the others in pursuit.

"Wait up Jay!" Archie called after him, and began to run after him, the others in pursuit.

When they arrived at Mt. Olympus and the Palace, Hera ran up to them, concern on her face, as they all walked in with their heads down.

"Children, what's wrong? Is it Cronus?" She asked, afraid of the answer she was going to get, as Theresa was not among them. Archie spoke first.

"Cronus tricked us into following him up onto a nearby mountain of the city, and," He said, but couldn't find the courage to continue.

"Theresa was killed on the mountaintop." Atlanta finished for him, which sent gasps and shrieks of "What?!" throughout the Palace. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but remembered that he would get protests from Atlanta, and everyone else. Odie decided to speak.

"She warned us that Cronus was waiting up on the mountain top, but we didn't listen, and now..." He said solemnly. Hera hung her head.

"Come with me children and we shall do a proper-" She began, but Hermes rushed in, waving his arms franticly, hoping he could convey a message to her.

"What is it Hermes?" She said impatiently. Hermes shook his head, and pointed in the direction of Chirons office.

"Is Chiron here right now?" He asked, and Hera immediately knew what he was talking about, and turned to the children.

"Children, I'm afraid right now you must go back to the Brownstone until further notice, Until we find out more that is." She said. Almost immediately after she said that, protests began to fly out of the six heroes, but Hera raised a hand to silence them.

"I know this is a difficult time for you all, but believe me, we will find a way to bring Theresa home, and make sure that Cronus pays for eternity." She said firmly, and thankfully, the titans got the message. They silently left the palace, and before he left, Jay turned to Hera.

"Hera, promise me you'll find her?" He asked. Hera nodded.

"I promise Jay. Now go get some sleep." She concluded their brief meeting. Once the teens had left, Hera turned to Hermes.  
"Chiron left for Camp Half-Blood three hours ago. Why?" She asked. Hermes started waving his arms franticly.  
"Because, the Oracle was at the village, and Percy and his friends recieved a quest!" He shouted. Hera was unaffected by the loud squeal of the messanger god, and regained her composture from the news.  
"What was it about?" She asked. Hermes stopped waving his arms.

"Something about, _You must go to the last iceland to save a fallen comrade, where you shall meet warriors of old in the form of seven young warriors. Together, you must face the father of olympus three, and send him back to where he was condemned for eternity. _Something like that." Hermes concluded. Hera frowned.

"Seven warriors, must refer to our seven children. The land of ice, must refer to the antartic, and the part about the Father of Olympus' three, is Cronus." She finalized.

"So, that means," Hermes said, nervous once more. Hera nodded.

"We must contact Chiron, and tell him what he must do. We will have more allies, and that is enough to send Cronus back to Tartarus forever." She said in a final tone. Hermes nodded.

"I'll go contact Chiron, and tell him our developments." He announced, and scurried off as fast as he came.

Chiron was indeed at the place called Camp Half-Blood. This place was where children of the gods lived. They were trained in many things. Fishing, games like capture the flag was here, and of the most, there is fighting that is taught here. Chiron's hooves clopped around the medical cabin he was using, waiting for a reply from Hera. Sure enough, a message was sent through. It was foggy, but he could make most of it out. it said,

_"Chiron, you must find Percy and his friends. They must go to the Antartic to rescue a lost ally. Once that is complete, bring them to Mt. Olympus, we will unite against Cronus, and the last battle will occur." _That's all there was, but then again, that's all he needed. He galloped out of the cabin, and spotted Percy talking with three others.  
Annabethm, Grover, and the recently revived, Thalia.

"Percy, all of you, come here. I need to talk to you." He called out to them. Percy began to run over, Grover clopped against the ground because he was a satar, Annabeth and Thalia just ran with Percy. They entered the brown medical Cabin, and stood in front of Chiron.  
"So, what's up?" Percy asked.  
"The Quest you were given a few days ago, has been decifered. You must go to the Antartic to find a Lost ally of the gods, where you shall also find new companions. I'll tell you the rest once you return." He said. Annabeth frowned.  
"The Antartic huh? That's a pretty cold place. How are we even going to survive in there?" She asked. Chiron grinned.  
"Percy's father, Poisedon will provide the gear you need to survive. Do not fear." He said. Percy smiled.

"So, Dad's gonna help us out? Cool." He grinned happily. Chiron nodded.

"Go get some sleep. All of you. You'll need your strength for this one." He said, and ushured them out the door. He frowned and looked out a nearby window.  
"This is it then? The final battle for the world has begun." He mumbled, hoping his feelings about the outcome of the war were wrong. Cause if they weren't, all hell would incinerate the world, and Cronus would rule with an iron fist.

* * *

TLC-A little shorter than I thought, but at least Percy and his group will get to go to the Antartic.

Odie-Aw yes! Chapter seventeen!  
TLC-Don't mind him. I let him borrow my Fire Emblem game. He's gotten so absorbed into it.  
Kalas-Read and review?

TLC-Yes, and nice to have you back Kalas.  
Kalas-Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Aaagh! I am SO sorry that Mindsight Chapter 3, this chapter, took so long. I have a number of reasons, but they sound like excuses, so all I can say is I'm sorry and it won't happen again, that's for sure. I do want to give a huge shoutout to these people: Lost in the Lies, You Know Who, strawberry26, percyjackson2HarryPotter, ryuu-bushi, Blackrose-you touch you die, cottlover and trentxgwen-heart-. You gave me plenty of reasons to continue writting this story. I also saw the Percy Jackson movie, and I loved it. I also think that Annabeth and Percy were great together, and so now I'm going to describe them as they looked in the movie, not book, because I personally liked them better that way. I have much to say, and not too much time to say it in, so I don't own Class of the Titans, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This chapter is pure Percy Jackson though, so sorry to you class of the titans fans, but the fourth chapter is pure Class. That being said,

Read On!

* * *

Chapter 3-One word: Cannibal!

Percy, Grover and Annabeth had recieved word from Chiron that they were to search for a missing ally of the gods, so after much thinking on they part, they began to prepare. Percy went back to his cabin by the lake. Seeing the trident on the wall, marking that he was a son of Poisedon made him happy. It meant a lot to him. He walked over to a bench parked in one corner, knelt down, and reached under it. He pulled out a brown lumpy bag, and opened it. Inside the bag, were two things. One was a minotaur horn. The other were the shoes that were given to him by Luke, who had ended up betraying them in the last quest. He sighed, and produced Riptide, his unique blade that took form of a pen when he wasn't using it. He set his eyes on the lake and smiled.  
"Father, I hope I'm making you proud." He mumbled, and stood up from his kneeling position. He sighed as he noticed some storm clouds rolling in.  
"Well, Zeus has some timing." He muttered. On cue, a loud thunderclap shook him out of his thoughts.  
"Percy?" The voice belonged to his good friend Annabeth, daughter of Athena. She wore a simple black t-shirt, black jeans and high heels. Her dark hair flowed freely in the growing wind, and her eyes seemed to shine even though it was gettting dark.  
"Hey Annabeth. Ready to go?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head.  
"No, not that. Chiron says that this storm is really getting serious, real fast. He says that we're going to have to stay here the rest of today and leave tomorrow." She said frowning. Percy frowned too.  
"Oh, well okay. Then we'll go tomorrow then." He responded, and joined Annabeth by her side.  
"Come on, lets go somewhere. Maybe the others will be up to a game of capture-" He started, but Annabeth put a finger to his lips.  
"Shhh. Lets stay at your place right now." She said, and slowly brought Percy into a kiss. The wind whistled around the pair as they just stood there. When they broke it off, a long heavy silence fell over the two of them. They both just smiled, and then Percy turned to see his good pal Grover the Satyr, who had this wicked grin on his face. Percy grinned sheepishly.  
"Hiya Grover. What's up?" He asked nervously. Grover retained his grin as he spoke.  
"Percy, and Annabeth. Wow." He simply said. Percy sighed and turned back to Annabeth.  
"You sure you want to stay here?" He asked. Annabeth just nodded.  
"I'm positive." She whispered, and rested her head against his chest. Grover's grin grew much wider upon this, but said nothing and did nothing, as all he could do was stand there in suprise.  
"Good grief." He muttered. Annabeth looked at Percy.  
"So, capture the flag?" She asked. Percy nodded, and hugged his friend.  
"Lets be on the same team if we can." He said. Annabeth laughed.  
"If we can't, don't expect me to go easy on you." She said softly. Percy nodded, and looked to Grover.  
"You coming?" He asked. Grover bobbed his head in defeat.  
"Might as well." He muttered, and joined the two of them by their sides.

They made their way to the capture the flag area, after finding out that everyone else was just so willing to have a game, and the teams were decided. Contrary to Percy's hopes, Annabeth was on the opposet team.  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you." That comment ran through his brain as he readied himself along his allies. The game was going to be simple for the most part. Getting past the first few opponents was easy. When it came to someone like Annabeth, or Luke, it was a challenge. He grinned.  
"This is going to be good." He muttered, and upon the signal to start, Percy started forward. The rest of his team went in different forward angles, clashing their swords against one another. One opponent came at percy sword first, but the son of Poisedon simply parried the blow and knocked his opponent to the ground with his shield. More opponents came at him, but he easily blocked their attacks and countered. He kept going like this until he reached the riverbank. The same one where Percy and Annabeth first dueled before their quest for the bolt. This was going to be no childs game though, because Annabeth was waiting right by the flag. She grinned.  
"I wasn't expecting any less of you Percy." She called out to him. Percy smiled.  
"Nor am I expecting you to go easy." He called back. Taking this as a sign to engage battle, the two of them met right at the edge of the riverbank, and their blades met. Sparks flew in the air, and even though he couldn't see it, Percy could feel the gaze of Chiron, Grover and others on the two of them. Annabeth spun around him, and attempted a narrow slash, but Percy dodged out of the way in time, and found himself in the riverbank. Annabeth frowned. This was where Percy was able to win the first time they had this game. She shook her head. She was not going to lose to him this time. She slowly stalked towards Percy, making an intimidating face.  
"Lets go Percy. Come on." She said. Percy grinned.  
"I know, and I'm in my element." He said back to her. Both of them stood inches from each other, waiting for the other to make a move. That's when Grover suddenly shouted:  
"Percy, Annabeth! Watch out!" They didn't need to look long before a black dog leaped at them. Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist and pulled her out of the way just as the dog's jaws grabbed the air where she had been. Annabeth cursed.  
"A hellhound?! Why is one here?!" She shouted, but had to stay on her feet to avoid its jaws. Percy had an easier time avoiding its fangs because of his affinity for water. The dog rolled its eyes and set them on Percy. He grinned.  
"Come and get it blood-face!" He taunted, and uncapped Riptide. The beast slowly stalked towards Percy, who was just as anxious to attack. Annabeth frowned, but her gaze fell on a shadow growing behind Percy. The thing enlarged, and its shape took form of a human, raising a blade. She darted for Percy, just as the hellhound jumped towards him. He held his blade up to slash, when Annabeth wrapped herself around him, and the hellhound's claw struck her instead of him. She shouted in pain, just as the humanoid figure cleaved down with its blade, cutting the hellhound in two. Percy went wide eyed at Annabeth's now bleeding shoulder.  
"Annabeth! You-" He started, but didn't waste time to pick them both up with the water and dodge a cleave attack from the humanoid. He landed safely on the shores of the riverbank, Annabeth still in his arms, and focused his gaze on the creature coming towards them. Grover panicked.  
"What is that thing?!" He shouted. Chiron shook his head."  
"I don't know. All we can do is hope for the best that Percy can deal with it." He said back to him. Grover nodded shakily. Percy concentrated his focus on the water surrounding the human creature, and it slowly followed after it. When the beast got to the shore line, he used his ability to control water, and raised it in the form of a fist. It wrapped itself around the creature, which screamed, and it squeezed until it dissapeared. The water settled back in the bank as the beast dissolved. Percy set Annabeth on the ground as Grover, Chiron and others came running.  
"Percy! You okay?" Grover said in a panicky voice. The son of Poisedon nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine, but Annabeth.." He said. Chiron put a hand on the lad's shoulder.  
"Calm down Percy. Just set her in the water and command it like you did before." He said slowly. Percy nodded, and did as instructed. He layed the daughter of Athena in the water, and rested his hand on the wound. The water gathered around her shoulder, but nothing seemed to happen. Percy's eyes went wide.  
"What?!" He practicly shouted. Chiron grew nervous now.  
"Percy! This way to the infermitory!" He called, and as fast as he could, Percy scooped up Annabeth in his arms and ran after the galloping Chiron and the running Grover, and others.  
"Please be okay..." Percy muttered, and bolted to catch up with Chiron.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

A/N-First, I apologize for leaving you on a cliffhanger. Second, I'd like to say that this turned out better than I thought. I brought Percy/Annabeth to you fans of that like you wanted. There will be much more of that in chapter 5. I want to thank all mentioned above once more, and say

Sayonara!


	4. Important Notice

This isn't a chapter of the story, it's coming believe me I AM working on it. I have just had lots of other things to work on including some original writing of mine I am working on. But I am bringing something to everyone's attention, as I have not mentioned it before because it has never been an issue but recent events have brought it to my attention. SOME of you readers do not like the movie for Percy Jackson, I understand wholeheartedly. Recently someone who does not like the movie left a rant for a review and decided that because I wrote the descriptions that way, they disliked my writing. I already removed the review, and if this happens again I will disable anonymous reviews for a while. If you DO not have something to say, a helpful comment or positive feedback then please do not waste everyone;s time in leaving a flame because they will be removed, and anonymous reviewing of my stories will be disallowed. So please understand, it is a waste of my time as much as it is anyone who enjoys this story.

The new chapter is coming soon! No later than Friday. Look forward to it!


End file.
